Forgotten Promises
by tzaya
Summary: "I want to marry Iza-nii when I grow up." - Mairu / "I do too." - Kururi / "I don't." - Shizuo / (raijin days, shizuo/izaya)


"I want to marry Iza-nii when I grow up."

"I do too."

Izaya furrowed his brows at his sisters, leaning back in his seat as his fingers tapped along the edges of the round table; contemplating on how to answer.

Shizuo and him were having their usual rendezvous, knives clashing with fists until Simon had to stop them and drag them to Russia Sushi to cool down. None of them dared to go against Simon, thus they always had to resort to being civil whenever they were in the restaurant. If not, who knows when they'd be allowed to go home?

Mairu and Kururi promptly followed short when they spotted their brother sitting next to Shizuo, who, they might add, was fuming with anger while Izaya had a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm not interested in marriage—" Izaya let out a half suppressed laugh, "—there is no one who's interesting enough for me to have as a partner, and love is just a nuisance, a burden I don't need."

"Shizuo-san… interesting…" Kururi retorted, to which Mairu quickly agreed with.

"Yeah! You always said that Shizuo-san is interesting!"

The image that came with Kururi and Mairu's arguments was definitely awful.

In fact, both Izaya and Shizuo couldn't resist grimacing at the thought of it.

"It's different. I hate Shizu-chan."

"What is hate?" asked Kururi, tipping her head to the side slightly, curious eyes still fixated on Izaya.

"It's when you really disli—"

Was Izaya really going to teach the twins bad things? Shizuo couldn't believe his ears! Although they were Izaya's sisters, they were actually better than Izaya. Well— now that Shizuo thought about it, _everyone_ was better than Izaya. But, he really didn't want them to throw around the word 'hate' when they go to school the next day. He already saw it happen with Kasuka.

"Hate—" Shizuo covered Izaya's mouth with his palm, startling Izaya, who then attempted to tug Shizuo's hand away, but Shizuo pushed further against Izaya's lips (he didn't really care if it'll cause Izaya's skin to bruise later), "—hate is… a feeling when you love someone a lot."

"Eh? Is that true, Shizuo-san?"

"Love...?"

Shizuo gave the twins a nod, jaw clenching as he kept his smile steady. Lying through his teeth hadn't been this hard, but what did he expect? Everything involving Orihara Izaya was complicated.

"Then will Shizuo-san marry Iza-nii?" Mairu added.

"What?"

"Shizuo-san hates Iza-nii, right? I'll marry Kuru-nee so you can have Iza-nii! We won't be mad! It'll be a win-win situation."

"I'd rather die," Shizuo mumbled, frowning and _finally_ loosening up his hold on Izaya enough for Izaya to push his hand away.

"Why not? Iza-nii always looks so lonely at home."

"Gloomy," Kururi nodded, supporting Mairu's facts; her arms coiling around her sister's abdomen.

"Where are you two getting all these ideas from? How absurd," scoffed Izaya.

Shizuo took a sip of his tea to prolong his reply, the upper set of his teeth digging into the ceramic cup while his gaze bore into Mairu and Kururi. Those two were watching him expectantly. What was he supposed to say? He really shouldn't have said anything in the first place and instead let the siblings bicker by themselves.

"…I guess," he sighed. _Anything to get them to be quiet, right?_

"You're falling for these petty tricks? Wow~ I already knew that Shizu-chan was an idiot, but he's proving to be a hundred-percent more idiotic! Haha! It seems like instead of evolving forward, beasts evolves backwards."

"Shut the fuck up," Shizuo shot Izaya a glare before realizing he'd accidentally cussed in front of two five year olds. How he wished he could've thrown a chair at Izaya's face at this moment, "Oh shit— I mean, fuck— uh… I hope you didn't hear anything."

"Hear what?" Mairu arched a brow, a puzzled expression marring her face.

"Nothing."

A fairly small hand caught Shizuo's attention— Kururi was extending her arm out towards him, all fingers tucked into her little fist except for her pinky finger. She had a faint smile carved on her lips.

"Promise… marry… Iza-nii?"

"Hah?"

"Shi-zu-o and I-za-ya getting married. Fighting bad, marry good! Have wedding ceremony at Russia Sushi, ok? 60% discount!" Simon chirped in with a happy voice (he sounded satisfied, as though he really believed that Shizuo and Izaya would get married), swiftly moving about with a tray of sushi in his hand, serving hungry customers. Customers who were brave enough to stay when they saw the infamous Ikebukuro duo step in.

"I'm not promising something I can't guarantee," Shizuo lied despite knowing well that there was no way in hell he would promise something like that.

"I'll promise on his behalf," Izaya smiled, linking his pinky finger with Kururi's.

"What the fuck? Izaya—"

"Language, Shizu-chan."

"Sorry."

"Oh? How obedient. I'll accept Shizu-chan's apology since I'm in a good mood."

"Okay. Wait— bastard! Don't change the topic!"

"Shi-zu-o and I-za-ya! No fighting! Just marry."


End file.
